Broken Blade Projective Fanfic
by The Projective Otaku
Summary: Captain Jacob Howard Scott, 1st Battalion/5th Marines, is an American Marine serving as a Mech Pilot serving in Japan during World War III between the Chinese Hegemony and the NATO Allies. For unknown reasons, a nuclear holocaust is begun, forcing Capt. Scott to take cover and enter suspended stasis. When he awakes, a new world, and a new war, await him.
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

Broken Blade

Projective Fanfic

By: Projective Otaku

Chapter 1

I hated Carbon Sleep. At Miramar we had to go into CS for a whole week. On top of the instructors, the PT, and the food, it was the worst part of Mecha training. I wasn't clear on how it worked, but it seeps into your bones. A chilling cold permeates your entire being, leaving you numb and bewildered. Some guys washed out simply because their bodies couldn't stand up to the stress of becoming a human popsicle. I passed it, but it was the single most unpleasant experience I had ever had, and I had been forced to do it again.

When we heard that the Chinks had shot off their nukes, every Allied soldier in war torn Japan had been ordered to take shelter in the massive underground military complexes scattered throughout the island. Being a Mech Pilot, I didn't exactly have that option. The base's hangar doors were massive, capable of taking a direct hit from a several megaton-range nuke. These mammoth maws of the earth took about thirty minutes to open and close fully. I didn't have thirty minutes. The Chink nukes would be here in less than five.

I was operating near Mount Fuji, scouting alone for some North Korean armor that was supposedly spotted in the vicinity. I didn't panic, which surprised me. Any rational person would panic when they learned that they were about to die in a nuclear holocaust. Unfortunately for me, they didn't teach Marine pilots to panic at the Academy, or at Pensacola, or at Miramar.

My training took over, if I was to survive, I needed to find cover, and fast. I found a nice sized hole in the side of the mountain, about twenty meters high and as many deep, to hide in. Plenty of room for my eighteen meter Mech. There were plenty of other nice sized holes, the mountain had been pounded by both sides in the fight for Tokyo, but this one had a rock overhang. I used my 150mm smooth bore cannon, mounted on my right shoulder, to knock it down, sealing myself in the bowels of the mountain. I activated my homing beacon, and began to prepare for carbon sleep. I fell unconscious just as the world I loved and had fought so hard for was consumed in radioactive fire.


	2. Chapter 2 : Old Fryong Pan, New Fire

Broken Blade

Projective Fanfic

By: Projective Otaku

Chapter 2

Old Frying Pan, New Fire

"Ugh" I Said. At least I think I said. It was hard to tell while I was hacking up all the bio-fluid that had built up in my lungs. I wiped my mouth on my uniform sleeve, quite a feet in the cramped confines of my Ares-class Mech.

"System reboot complete, beginning post-sleep diagnosis." Ares said in her sweet, computer-generated monotone. It was weird. I always had pictured Ares, the Greek god of war, as the fat red guy from Hercules, but this was...

'No, I must focus.' I thought. It was always like this after carbon sleep. It messed with you concentration, and I couldn't quite get the hang of it yet. Ares snatched me out of my wandering thoughts.

"All systems nominal, beginning environmental sweep." She said, again in a disinterested monotone.

"That's odd" I muttered to myself as I brought up the crystal display screens in front of my. Even the most optimistic engineers predicted at least a ten percent systems failure. Just lucky I guess.

"Environmental sweep, incomplete. Obstructions." Ares said as I brought up my displays, all was dark. I was still inside the mountain.

"Initiate penetrating RADAR scan." I said "Locate the thinnest exterior wall." I hopped I could get out on my own.

"Initiating." She said. I could almost feel the pulses of radioactive energy she began to shoot into the rock around us. "The thinnest exterior wall is to the south." She claimed. " Four meters thick."

"Recommended extraction procedure?" I asked

"A direct hit from the 150mm cannon will destroy the wall whilst causing minimum damage to Ghost-1-1." She replied. Ghost-1-1 was our designation as a unit, we were the leader of 1st Platoon, Ghost Company.

"There wouldn't happen to be a more discreet method, eh, Ares?" I asked. Blowing out the wall like that would alert every one with a working set of eyes and ears within a hundred miles to know where we were.

"None, Captain." she stated.

'Damn' I thought. Well, if she insisted...

"Here it go's." I said. I held the barrel of the one-fifty in my right hand as I brought it to bare on the south wall. I fired.

The blast was devastating. Even inside the well-armored and isolated cockpit, my ears rang. Through view-screens in my helmet I saw light, sort of. A massive cloud of brownish-red dust was blocking my view of anything outside the hole. I emerged just as the dust began to settle. I viewed the landscape around me as Ares completed her environmental sweep. The landscape was very different from the Japan that I had been when I went underground, much less the Japan from before the war. The vast rock mesas and canyons more resembled the American South-West than the lush rice patties and sprawling forest of my memories. I became sad and was contemplating this when Ares spoke up.

"Unknown hostiles spotted." She said, immediately snapping me out of my funk. I took cover, and began to survey the scene below me. A lone beat-up grey-black mech was tied down. Like ants, light infantry were swarming over it, apparently trying to open it up. It was surrounded by fifteen or twenty white-red mechs in the clearing, probably more hiding in the small town only a few meters away. I didn't recognize any of the mech classes.

"Identify mechs." I ordered. "Black-Grey mech is of Japanese origin. Katana-class Melee Mech. Designed for urban warfare. White-red mechs: unknown." She replied. I knew what side I was on now. Japan was one of NATO's international allies, and a staunch supporter in the war against China. Also, the People's Liberation Army-Navy ground units preferred a white-red color scheme.

I loaded my 45mm heavy rifle with SABOT rounds in order to counteract any armor on the enemy mechs. I then began to pick out targets. It occurred to me that the Jap might want to know I was here to help. I switched on my comms and began to contact the captured mech.

"Allied mech, this is Captain Jacob Scott of the United States Marine Corps, do you copy? I have a lock on your assailants." I said over the comm-link.

"Mmmmmm" I heard.

'He must be unconscious.' I thought. Well, I guess he wouldn't mind if I saved him then, would he? I fired the forty-five three times in three seconds and felled three mechs. I fired an air-burst HEAT round from my one-fifty over the Jap mech, killing most of the light infantry and, to my surprise, ripping off the heads and shoulders of the mechs holding the Jap down.

"Agghhhh!" I heard over the comm. That one-fifty woke him up in a hurry.

"Get up and move!" I said into the comm, the seconds he lost screaming meant a lot in combat.

"Uh, uh, yea." He said, a little shook up. The Jap mech lept about fifty meters in the air, more than was necessary, but still effective.

"I'm located on the ridge of the mountain, twenty meters up and two hundred meters north. Hookup with me here." I said. Still firing at the Chink mechs, still destroying at least one with each shot.

"OK" He said, twisting in mid-air. He landed next to me, hard, sending shock waves up my battle-steel legs, throwing off my next shot. The half-meter long depleted uranium dart embedded itself in the ground next to a light infantryman, throwing him through the air like a child's doll.

"What's you status?" I said, regaining my balance. I resumed firing on the mechs below. The delay had been enough for the remainder of them to find cover in the town, so I began suppressing fire, making sure they all kept there heads down.

"I'm good, thanks for the assist, but who the hell are you?" He said, in a perfect English.

"I'm Captain Jacob Scott, 1st Battalion/5th Marines, United States Marine Corps." I said as I put a round through the neck of a mech that took to much of a liberty with my marksmanship.

"What's the United States?" The mech with a broken blade replied.


	3. Chapter 3: A Rabid Devil Dog

Broken Blade

Projective Fanfic

By: Projective Otaku

Chapter 3

A Rabid Devil Dog

"What?" I asked. Desperately trying to deny the stark realities put forth by those few simple words.

"I asked, what is the United States? Some sort of Orlando organization? 'Cause I never heard of them down here." He replied, calm as could be.

I started to hyperventilate, then training took over. I had a job to do. Ten or so hostile mechs were still hiding in the town. They may not be Chinese, but I doubt that they would just let me waltz away. I had picked a side, now I had to stick with it.

Pain, and hate, began to cloud my vision. That was bad, staying clear-headed and rational was key to surviving in combat. I didn't care. Everything that I had ever cared for, ever fought for, was slipping away oh so slowly.

I lept thirty meters into the air. Not as dramatic as the Grey-Black mech, but I wasn't going for drama, I was going for distance. I landed three hundred and fifty meters away, right in the middle of the town square, right in the middle of the enemy's position. I reached over my back with my right hand, simultaneously holstering my forty-five and drawing my eight meter long claymore.

I let out a tremendous roar. Ares funneled it through her loudspeakers, enhancing it ten times over, making it seem more like some terrible creature from hell rather than a pissed off Marine. Then again, there wasn't much difference.

I was vaguely aware of the projectiles bouncing of my Chobham Ceramic Armor. They weren't doing any damage, so I didn't pay it any mind. Through my red hazed vision I only saw the enemy, an outlet for my pain, my anger.

I lept at the nearest enemy mech. I had landed behind him, so he was facing me now, his back to a three-story building. I used my forward momentum, as well as my hydraulic muscles to slice clean through the mech's torso, and it's pilot, in one strokes. I was still moving forward, and instead of stopping, I pushed of with my legs, planting my claymore in the chest plate of another mech, pinning it to the building. The claymore was stuck.

I turned around and roared in frustration. The few remaining enemy mechs, eight in all, had surrounded me in half-circle, forcing me up against the wall. They were pointing odd guns at me, stubby things. No barrel to speak of, and not one over 20mm. I roared again, this time falling to my knees. Fighting bare-handed was suicide. The range was to short for my forty-five. I was trapped. That's when the Grey-Black Mech landed next to me, again, hard. He wasn't alone. Four other mechs also appeared; a green, black, and ...pink? mechs of one class and a red one of another, more lithe class. That's about when I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4 : Ancient Future

Broken Blade

Projective Fanfic

By: Projective Otaku

Chapter 4

Ancient Future

"Hey, wake up!" I heard on the edge of my consciousness. Then three hard raps on the chest plate of Ares. I woke up with a start looking around. My last memories were fuzzy. Combat, I was in combat. I tried to get up.

"Hey! Calm down soldier!" I heard from the same voice. Female, I hadn't heard a female voice in a long time. I looked up, there knelt the pink mech. That's when I remembered. My country, was gone.

I laid back down. The full force of my situation was beginning to hit me. I wanted to cry, to crawl into a hole and die. I began crying again, this time a slow, steady flow instead of the angry sobbing I was doing earlier. My eyes like the Tigris and Euphrates.

"You OK in there?" The Pink Mech said again. There was a hint of concern in her voice. I had never heard anything so beautiful. She was speaking over some loudspeakers, so I replied in kind,

"Yea, I'm fine. What day is it?"

"Tuesday" She said, a little confused by the question.

"No, the date." I said.

"March 25th." She replied.

"The year?" I asked.

"1895" She said. She seemed to be becoming agitated.

"What is the year based on?" I asked, I had stopped crying, but started trembling.

"The War." Just the way she said it. The War. Capital W. This was based on the war I was fighting up until a few moments ago. I was almost two thousand years old.

The Pink mech had fallen silent while I contemplated this. She turned to the Grey-Black Mech. "What did you say he was again, Rygart?" She asked. The idea forming in her head was almost tangible.

"He said it was a United States Marine." the Grey-Black Mech, Rygart said, his voiced filled with confusion. The Pink Mech looked back at me. She muttered something, so low that her loudspeakers didn't pick it up.

The other three mechs had there backs turned to us, the Black and Green mechs standing guard, looking out into the town square. I just now realized it was strewn with corpses, with the occasional mech hulk. The Red Mech was above us, perched on a building like a bird. "What was that Narvi? I didn't catch that." the Red Mech said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and disdain.

"I said that he's and Ancient, Girge." She replied; no sarcasm, but twice the disdain. "The United States of America was one of the Three Founding Nations. Didn't you pay attention in history class?" Crap, now it was official, I was an Ancient.


	5. Chapter 5: New Comrades

Broken Blade

Projective Fanfic

By: Projective Otaku

Chapter 5

New Comrades

-"Alright..." Narvi said, standing up and surveying the town square, littered with architectural debris, mech hulks, and human corpses. After a pause and a sigh audible over her loudspeakers she continued, "The main enemy force probably heard that, even if they didn't, they defiantly saw the dust cloud our friend here made." She gestured to me "We need to get out of here before the Athenians double back."

-The other four mechs looked at her, nodding there heads with a chorus of "Yes, ma'am"s. Girge, in the red mech, gave a sound of disgust before standing up on the roof.

-"I'll scout ahead, find a place to make camp." he said as he bounded off to the south-east.

-"No, wait!" Narvi said. Either Girge didn't hear her or he ignored her as he kept going on his course. Narvi began to curse under her breath and clench her fist. The Green Mech and Black Mech exchanged glances and looked away, and Rygart seemed to shrink at Narvi's anger. All these signs I had seen many times, when the CO is angry, a junior officer wants to be any where but in her presence.

-As Rygart began to shy away slowly, Narvi abruptly turned her gaze to him, you could almost feel the anger emanating from her optic lenses. "I haven't forgotten about you!" She screamed. Mental note – never get on Narvi's bad side. "As soon as we get clear of danger, your gonna be goat fodder!" She continued to give off anger as she fell silent.

-Goat Fodder, that was a new one. I looked around in a daze. I was still lying on the ground. This was the first time in my life that I didn't have a goal, a path to follow. Get accepted to the academy, get to flight school, get to mech school, always a goal, always a plan. Fight the Chinks, win the war, always another step to take. Now, as I lay on this patch of soil, not only foreign in distance, but in time as well, I became confused, truly confused, for the first time in my life.

-Narvi seemed to come out of her skulking about then. She looked around again, sighed, and turned to her three remaining soldiers. "Let's get going then." She said in a fairly resigned manner. "You there, Marine." She said, looking in my direction. I turned my head toward her. "You might want to come with us, you may be good, but a few hundred Athenian Golems may be to much for you." She said.

-Golems? That's what they must call mechs here, most countries called them different things. Britain called them Gallogiah, Germany called them Jaegers, and most of the Eastern European nations called them Titans.

-"Well?" She asked, looking at me expectantly.

-"Oh, ugh, yea." I said as I got on my feet. I must have been lost in my thoughts.

-"Let's go then." She said, and we all began to move away from the remains of a once thriving township, with nothing but the wind to speak for the dead.

* * *

This is the end for now guys. This whole thing was a clusterfuck from the start. It was my first Fanfic and I learned some valuable lessons along the way. I think I'll do a Fairy Tail one next...


End file.
